Captured!
by I'mDoneDreaming77
Summary: Eliana Vargas was simply enjoying the sandy shores of Sicily when she was kidnapped by pirates and taken aboard the Bloody Endeavors! Unable to turn around, Eliana is stuck with Captain Gilbert Beilschmidt and mates Francis and Antonio. What 'adventures' await our Italiano maiden as she experiences pirates? slight Francis x OC, Gilbert x OC. RATED M FOR A REASON. ON HIATUS.
1. An Italian's Predicament

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **New story between my OC, Eliana Vargas (Sicily), and Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia). There is slight!Francis (France) x Eliana. There is also multiple lemons within this story so be warned. **THIS IS AN M RATED STORY.** I hope you enjoy this story! Please tell me how it is~! :3

* * *

Eliana Vargas stepped outside of her house and let the warmth of the midday sun hit her face. She placed her sun hat on her head and picked up the basket sitting by the back door. She walked down the path and came to a fork in the road. Normally on days such as this, Eliana would go right and go for a walk on the beach. But today Eliana took a left and headed down to a field. The knee high grass brushed against her calves as the wind blew and the flowers danced as if anxious to see her. A small smile crossed her face as she bent down and plucked a daisy. She brought it to her nose, inhaling the lovely scent before placing it in her basket. She repeated this multiple times until her basket was brimming with flowers. Once it was decided that she had enough flowers, Eliana stood and turned around, moving her dress to follow her movements. As she neared the fork in the road, instead of making a right and heading home, Eliana went left and walked onto the beach. Eliana closed her eyes as she felt the breeze coming off the water. As she opened her eyes, in the distance, she saw a large ship coming into port. Eliana stopped walking and stared at the ship. She shook her head and continued on her walk, eyes downcast.

"Pirates," She said distastefully, an Italian accent flowing from her mouth. "Don't they know we have nothing here for them? Sicily is nothing more than a port." Eliana let out a sigh and continued walking, not noticing a pairing watching her. She walked past them, holding the basket behind her back and turned her face up towards the sky. She closed her eyes and sighed. She knew she should be getting home, so she turned around but came face to face with two men, one looked of Asian decent and the other of Thai decent. Eliana stepped back at the sight of the two larger, burly men. The wind picked up and Eliana grabbed the top of her hat to keep it down as her dress and braided hair blew in the wind. When Eliana noticed that neither man would speak, she asked, "Is there something I can help you men with?" The Thai man smiled and tried his best to look like he hadn't just stepped off a pirate ship, when Eliana knew he had.

"Well miss, we couldn't help but notice your beauty and have followed you. We're terrible sorry if we frightened you." Eliana slightly turned her head to the side. She may be a shorter-than-most, petite female but Eliana was known for losing her temper and she was in no mood to tolerate a pair of pirates when they knew they shouldn't even be on her home beach.

"Are you two from the ship?" The man's smile grew into one of pure wickedness.

"My, aren't you a bright lass? We are," The man stepped closer to Eliana as she backed up. "And since you've found us out, I'm afraid you must come with us." Eliana held her head high and was about to retort until she heard a loud blaring noise coming from the ship behind her. She turned to look at said ship, fearful for the citizens safety. A hand on her arm, however, brought her back to the problem before her as she whipped around and looked at the Asian man now gripping her arm tightly. Eliana looked into the brown eyes of the man and saw no emotion within them.

A voice laced with a German accent pulled Eliana's attention to him as he said, "We need to head back to the ship. If she's coming, bring her now." Eliana shook her head, sending a disgusted look the man's way.

"You can't-" Eliana was cut short as an elbow connected to the back of her head, sending her face first into the sand, her world going dark.

* * *

Eliana's body began to awake, rigid and in pain. She did her best to try and move, but the voices she heard through the open door made her stop. She laid absolutely still and did her best to pick up her surroundings. Eliana felt herself being rocked slowly back and forth, as if she was on the ocean. Her eyes snapped open as she realized she was on the ocean, on the pirate ship she saw come into port. With her eyes now open, she could truly take in her surroundings.

She must have been in the captain's or first mate's cabin because it was designed for one. A desk covered in papers sat in the corner to her left and the wine and liquor was in the right corner. The room was organized and fairly put together, for a pirate at least. Eliana sat up, doing her best to ignore the throbbing pain in her head and the ringing in her ears. Once the ringing stopped, Eliana could clearly hear the voices she heard before.

"Our course is already set, we can't turn around now." A German accent entered her ears, giving Eliana a fright. She knew it wasn't the same voice from the beach, leading her to believe that he could potentionally be the captain from the way he spoke. A German captain could only mean a German crew, and Eliana knew that the Germans wouldn't sympathize with her and her current situation.

"She can't be here. She doesn't belong." A Spanish accent filled her ears this time, filling Eliana with warmth. She knew that voice from somewhere, she just couldn't put a face to the accent.

"You don't think I know that?!" The German captain snapped. "The dumbass crew should've known better."

"Couldn't we drop her off at a port nearby?" Eliana furrowed her eyebrows at the sound of the Frenchman. She couldn't really recall the French ever being known as pirates.

"No, we're going to have to take good care of her if we want Sicily to keep its port open to us." Eliana swung her legs off of the bed she was laying on and stood up. She stumbled a bit, unsure if it was from the pain to the back of her head or if she wasn't used to being on a moving ship. Either way, she didn't feel too well. But she stuck through it and made her way to the door.

"And we're absolutely positive we can't turn around?" The Spainard asked.

"Course is set. I won't have a crew bitch about turning around for one idiot's mistake." Eliana crept up to the door, trying her hardest to stay silent. But Eliana was never the most graceful person and didn't notice her error in footing. "Speaking of idiots, who was the dummkopf who brought her onboard?" It was here that Eliana fell and hit the floor. Pain flowed through her body, begging her to stay down and rest on the floor. She would have done just that, except three pirates' attentions were now on her. She pushed herself up and managed to stand, despite the pain in her hands, head, and right leg. Eliana turned her attention to the pirates and took in their faces.

A blonde haired, blue eyed man she could only guess was the Frenchman. His locks were wavy and had only a bit of scruff on his chin. His eyes held a certain spark to them and his mouth was curved into a smirk. His intentions couldn't be pure and Eliana knew better than to get involved with him.

Next, her eyes travelled to the man in the middle. The German captain from what she could tell. Eliana noticed he was an albino, with white hair and red eyes. His eyes contained the spark of a pirate, an adventurer and a fighter. His smile looked like a forced genuine one and Eliana knew he didn't want to deal with an Italian girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The Spainard came next and his green eyes, brown, choppy hair, and tanned skin caused bells to go off in Eliana's head. Both the accent and face were familiar, but no matter how hard she thought about what his name was, she couldn't think of it. It was on the tip of her tongue, but it didn't connect in her mind. She had shortened his name when she was younger, giving him a short nickname and that was escaping her as well.

"Here's the lucky frau." The German extended his hand and gave a bow, removing his large, black hat adorned with feathers and a red rose, and placing it behind his back. Eliana looked down at his hand before back at his face, frowning as she did. Staying in that position, he said, "I am Gilbert Beilschmidt, Captain of The Bloody Endeavors." Eliana raised an eyebrow before placing her hand in his.

"Eliana Vargas, citizen of Sicily. Or perhaps I should say former citizen considering I'm here and not there." Eliana pulled her hand away and stared Gilbert down. Gilbert stood but was pushed out of the way by the Frenchman, who reached over and grabbed Eliana's other hand.

"Francis Bonnefoy, mon cher," He brought Eliana's hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. "I'm so very sorry about your current situation." Eliana tore her hand from Francis and wiped the back of her hand on her dress.

"Yes, I'm sure you are." Eliana turned to the Spainard who was still left unnamed. He smiled, the first genuine smile Eliana had received, and stepped forward.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." Eliana smiled back, bright and happy.

"Toni." 'Toni' opened his arms and embraced Eliana as she hugged him back. They pulled away from one another and Antonio grinned.

"I was wondering how long it would take you." Eliana was about to comment until Gilbert stepped up to them.

"Miss Vargas,"

"Eliana." She said, turning to face Gilbert. "I hate formalities," She looked at Francis. "And I hate pet names." Francis' reply was nothing more than a smirk, as if to say 'Challenge accepted'. Eliana turned back to Gilbert after scoffing at Francis.

"Eliana," Gilbert smiled. "I need your help with something." Eliana raised an eyebrow but it quickly dropped once Gilbert firmly gripped her arm. She tried to yank him off but it only caused him to tighten his grip. This caused Eliana to panic, wondering what he needed 'help' with. He began to pull her down the hall and up the stairs to the deck. Eliana protested, thrashing, kicking, screaming, and even punching Gilbert in the chest. Gilbert stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to Antonio. "Are you sure we can't keep her? She's feisty." Antonio frowned a bit causing Gilbert to roll his eyes. "Alright, nevermind then." Gilbert turned around and forcefully pulled Eliana up the stairs. The shouts and cries of Eliana mixed with the sound of Gilbert's boots on the wood caused the crew on deck to turn and look at the commotion. Gilbert walked a few feet before throwing Eliana to the ground. She wasn't prepared for the fall so she had no time to brace herself and hit the deck full force. She slowly began to push herself up until she heard the sound of a gun cocking. She froze then whipped around and looked down the barrel of a pistol to it's weilder, Gilbert. Her heart beat rapidly and she tried to move backwards, but her body and the gun pointed at her stopped her movements. Gilbert stepped closer, bringing the gun closer to Eliana. His stare turned from Eliana to the members of his crew. "Who brought her on board?" From the way their captain had asked them, the crew members thought that whoever had brought the Italian on board would be able to keep her as his. So it was no shock to anyone when Klahan, the Thai who had knocked her unconscious, stepped forward with a large grin.

"I did, Captain." Eliana looked behind her and recognized the man, sending a shiver up her spine. Gilbert saw Eliana's reaction and knew instantly that Klahan was indeed telling the truth. With this piece of information, Gilbert wasted no time in pulling the trigger and ended Klahan's life. Eliana screamed and the others watched as Klahan hit the deck with a thud, his blood oozing onto the deck. The crew turned their attention back to Gilbert who grabbed Eliana by her arm again and brought her to her feet.

Gilbert pointed his gun at Eliana, freezing her movements again. "Anyone who lays a hand on her without permission will suffer the same fate as him." The Bloody Endeavor crew all nodded, fully understanding that the tiny, feisty Italian was off limits. Gilbert motioned to the lifeless body on deck. "Throw him over board then clean up the mess before it begins to smell." Gilbert turned and pulled Eliana with him, her protesting starting up again but much more than before. She thrashed harder, hit harder, shouted louder. Once they were back down with Antonio and Francis, Gilbert released Eliana, who was now cursing in Italian while pounding on Gilbert's chest.

"L'hai ucciso! Hai ucciso un uomo!" Gilbert did his best to get Eliana off of him, but she just came back harder than last time. "Sei un assassino! Assassino!" As Gilbert tried to push her off again, a blonde haired, blue eyed man stepped up behind him.

"Bruder." Gilbert looked behind him and saw his younger brother.

"Ludwig! I need you,"

"Sei un bastardo!"

"To take her." Gilbert gave Eliana a shove, pushing her to Ludwig, who was now being hit by Eliana.

"Killer psicotico, pazzo!"

Gilbert pointed to the Italian as Antonio and Francis walked past Ludwig. "She has a problem, fix it." Ludwig nodded. "When she calms, I want to speak with her." Ludwig nodded again and the captain went off. Eliana continued to pound against Ludwig's chest.

"Strano tedesco!" Ludwig lightly gripped her wrists, causing Eliana to stop and look at the new face before her.

"Ma'am," He brought his face down to her height. "No one here speaks Italian." Eliana took a breath.

"Oh..."

* * *

Eliana sat on the edge of Ludwig's bed. He sat behind her and waited until her hair was out of it's braids before he began to search her head for any wounds. Eliana sat still as Ludwig worked in silence. However, the silence became too much and Eliana spoke.

"The captain's your older brother?" Ludwig nodded.

"Ja, I am Ludwig Beilschmidt." Ludwig tilted Eliana's head down and continued working.

"You're related to a mad man."

Ludwig said nothing but a monotone, "Pirates." as he let go of Eliana's hair and head. "I don't see any wounds but it'll most likely be sore for a while." Eliana nodded, then took her hair in one hand and the ribbon in another. She neatly and swiftly tied her hair up into a ponytail. She stood and Ludwig opened the door for her. Eliana didn't want to move, she'd much rather stay with the brother who didn't murder someone in front of her. But she moved and exited the door. "Two doors down." Eliana nodded and went to said door. She raised her hand to knock but heard the sound of giggling on the other side. She stopped but knocked anyway. A rough, 'Enter' sounded from the other side and she pushed open the door. Inside, she saw Gilbert with a woman sitting on his lap. She was quite pretty with long, brown hair and green eyes. Eliana found her gorgeous but didn't understand why she'd be on a pirate ship and with Gilbert for that matter. Gilbert whispered something into her ear which had caused her to get off of him. She began to walk away, but Gilbert then smacked her butt causing her to jump then run out giggling, closing the door behind her. Eliana watched this, grimacing at it all.

"Lovely." She murmured once the door was closed. Gilbert grinned, as if to tell Eliana that was just for her, which she was pretty sure it was. Eliana stepped forward a few steps, telling Gilbert that she wasn't afraid of him. Gilbert's grin grew as he propped his feet up on the desk in front of him.

"Now, about you getting home," Eliana crossed her arms and waited. She stood her ground and continued to glare at Gilbert. He put his arms behind his head and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes, lost his grin, then said, "We can't do it." Eliana uncrossed her arms and balled up her fists.

"What?" She asked with venom in her voice. Gilbert brought his legs down and sat normally. He sighed and looked up at Eliana.

"Look, I don't like this situation either, but there's no way we can turn the ship around and head back to Sicily. It'll take at least two maybe three days to go back to Sicily and then get back to where we are now. I'm sorry, but I'm not losing that kind of time." Eliana stepped up to his desk and slammed her palms onto the desk, slightly shocking Gilbert. The door behind them opened, Antonio and Francis stepping in but neither the German nor the Italian looked.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Eliana shouted, surprising all three pirates. "Get me back to Sicily, now!" Gilbert looked into the enraged eyes of Eliana, and he was pretty sure that if looks could kill, he'd be dead. Gilbert shook his head after getting over the shock of the Italian's behavior.

"I can't do it." Eliana snarled.

"Get me there now, or I will personally make sure that the Bloody Endeavors never drop anchor at the Sicilian port." Gilbert shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"Go ahead. We didn't need it anyway." Gilbert and Eliana locked eyes, this was a matter of wits.

"What? Are your balls too big to do what someone else needs? Or are they too tiny to help someone?" Gilbert stood up abruptly, his chair falling, pulling out his gun as he did so. He stuck the barrel of the gun under Eliana's chin, his finger on the trigger.

"Gilbert, stop!" Antonio shouted. Gilbert froze but continued to stare down Eliana. "She's Eliana Vargas. The Vargas family has direct ties to anything the country of Italy does. Think of her to Italy like Ludwig is to you." Antonio caught Gilbert's attention then, looking at the Spainard through slits. "If you die, Ludwig steps up and becomes captain. If the head of government for Italy dies-"

"The Vargas family becomes the face of Italy." Eliana finished, bringing Gilbert's attention back on herself. "Killing me is like signing your death wish. Not to mention the port of Sicily will close to your ship, and you and your crew can't step foot onto any Italian land." Eliana smirked. "What are you going to do, Captain?" She asked, mockingly calling Gilbert his title. He removed the gun from Eliana's chin and placed it on his desk. He in turn smirked back at the Italian.

"I'm not turning around."

"WHAT?" Gilbert grinned and brought his face close to Eliana's.

"I'm not turning around." Before Eliana could curse Gilbert out, he said, "We'll take good care of you, keep you safe and unharmed. I'll personally make sure of this. But after your outburst and behavior, I'm definitely not turning around. You may be a member of an important family but had we found this out early, I would have turned around. God knows I don't need a headstrong Italian on board." Eliana frowned, clearly not liking the situation. "So, you can stay on board and live here until we hit Sicily the next go round, or we can drop you off at the next port and you can go running back to Italy and kick us out. What'll it be?" Eliana glared at Gilbert. She knew he didn't want to drop her off somewhere. Sicily was like a getaway for Pirates, a place to relax. So he wanted her to stay even if she is headstrong. In Eliana's mind, if she asked to leave at the next available stop, her pride would be hit because she's giving in. So, Eliana rose her head and made her decision.

"I'll stay." Antonio's jaw dropped and Gilbert raised an amused eyebrow. Francis smirked, but was ignored since he wasn't the center of attention.

"Well then Miss Vargas," Gilbert extended a hand to Eliana. "Welcome aboard." Eliana looked at his hand, much like she did before, then back up at his face.

"No one remembers the Vargas name." Gilbert dropped his hand and raised an eyebrow. "No one remembered 'Vargas' when my grandfather fought in many wars and was never honored for any of them. No one remembered 'Vargas' when my eldest brother was ran through with a sword. No one remembered 'Vargas' when my other brother joined a pirate ship." Eliana shook her head and looked at the pistol on Gilbert's desk. "And no one remembered 'Vargas' when I disappear." Eliana looked back up at Gilbert before asking, "Where will I be staying?" Gilbert motioned to Francis.

"With Francis." Eliana whipped around and glared at the smirking Frenchman. "There's no room in Antonio's room nor mine, and I don't trust any of the other crew members."

Eliana shook her head then threw her arms into the air, shouting to the sky, "For fuck's sake!"


	2. An Italian's Friend

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** For NekoKittysmileyface. :3 Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Eliana sighed for the sixth time in the past few minutes, leaning very unladylike against the railing of the ship. She had found nothing to do and didn't quite enjoy what Francis had in mind. She didn't want to see any other crew member, especially that damned Captain after the day's events. So, she found a spot near the bow of the ship, away from any member of the crew, and watched the sun set. It looked different to her on the ship. With nothing but water surrounding the setting sun, it looked like a painting she herself would have done. She wasn't going to lie, she enjoyed the sight. She just wanted off this damned boat!

"Enjoying the sunset?" Eliana stood up correctly at the sound of the voice. She couldn't help the blush that formed on her cheeks as she pursed her lips together, realizing it was only Toni. She glanced back at him before turning to the ocean again.

"It's... different on a boat..." Eliana murmured.

"How so?" Toni asked leaning against the railing like she had; arms crossed on the railing, butt out, one leg crossed over the other at the ankle.

"I only ever see it from my window."

Toni smiled, "It's much different when you're only surrounded by water and can see it, si?"

Eliana nodded and sighed, leaning against the railing like Antonio. "Si... it's the only thing to do on this damned ship."

Toni frowned slightly, glancing at Eliana. "Lo siento that you're stuck here," He gave her a small smile. "But at least I get to see you again!" Eliana smiled as she nodded, looking down into the waters below her. Toni lost his smile and began to twiddle his thumbs. "So, Eliana,"

She looked up at him, noticing his change in behavior. "... Si?"

"Eh... you mentioned something to Gilbert that I wanted to ask you about."

Eliana blinked at him. "Si?"

"You said that nobody remembers the Vargas bane when your brother was run through with a sword." Antonio paused, glancing down. "Is it true? Is Lovino really dead?"

Eliana glanced down as well. "Si... unfortunately."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Toni murmured, clenching his fists tightly.

"Pirates." Eliana mumbled, looking at the waters again. Antonio frowned at her.

"I know you don't support what I do, but I didn't want Lovi to die that way either." He smiled sadly, "He was always my favorite."

Eliana glanced at him then back out to the sunset. "I see how it is."

Antonio protested, "No, No! Lo siento! I didn't mean it like that Eliana. I love you and your brothers all dearly!"

Eliana glanced down, "I was just nodding."

Toni couldn't hide his pout as he mumbled, "It was hard to tell, even now." Toni smiled slightly, remembering Lovino. "There was just something about him that I liked. He was like a kitten trying to be ferocious."

Eliana smiled, "With the foulest mouth ever."

Antonio chuckled, "Even as a child he had a terrible temper and awful words to say." He raised an eyebrow, thinking, "Who in the world was his role model?" Eliana glanced up at him with a small smile. Toni glanced at her and blinked, "Hm?"

Eliana shook her head, "You're dense."

"What?" Toni asked confused, "What are you talking about?"

Eliana sighed and smiled, keeping it to herself. "Nevermind Toni."

Toni quickly let it go and looked towards the decks. "Okay, I should go report to Gilbert or see if Francis needs me for anything."

Eliana nodded, "Alright."

Toni gave her a quick hug, which Eliana returned whole-heartedly. She missed the hugs she'd receive from her family and Toni was no exception. "Good night, Eli."

"Good night, Toni." They pulled away, Toni walking towards the decks, Eliana turned towards the ocean. Eliana let out another sigh as the last of the sun began to sink. Next to her, a bird landed on the railing. She glanced at it and let loose a small laugh. "I'm jealous of you. You can fly to wherever you want. Me, I'm stuck here." Eliana rested her head in her palm. "It must feel nice to be able to fly to any where and not have to worry of someone keeping you grounded-" A scream was ripped from Eliana's throat as the bird next to her was shot. She whipped around, holding her heart as she looked at the crew behind her. One member held a gun pointed in her direction and had a smirk plastered to his face.

"Ha! The lass must be going crazy if she's talking to animals!" The crew broke out into laughter as Eliana tried to calm herself. Gilbert, followed by Antonio and Francis, ran onto the deck, no doubt concerned about the gun shot.

"What is going on up here?!" Gilbert asked, the crew halting their laughter. Gilbert glanced from his crew to Eliana back to his crew, awaiting an answer. Right before anyone could answer his question, Eliana ran over to Gilbert and launched herself into his chest. Gilbert was as surprised as his crew and looked down at Eliana, who was now sobbbing into his chest.

"I'm scared! They just shot at me out of no where! I was just trying to watch the sunset and they ganged up on me! I'm so confused, I don't understand!" Eliana wailed, gripping onto Gilbert's coat. He looked up at his crew, anger filling his eyes. He gently pushed Eliana behind him, Antonio quickly pulling her away from everything behind them. Gilbert began to lecture (yell at) his crew.

"Now, everyone, GET BACK TO WORK!" The crew quickly scattered, Gilbert shaking his head at them.

"Uh, Gilbert?" He turned to face Antonio and Francis, who were both very surprised.

"What's going on- Huh?!" Gilbert's mouth dropped as his eyes found Eliana. She wiped her eyes, not looking like she was affected by the gun shot at all.

"A bunch of _idioti_." Eliana rolled her eyes as she looked at the group of three. "What? There was salt water in my eye." Eliana put her hands on her hips, glaring at the Captain. "And if you think I'm going to trust you when you tell _that_ crew that I'm off limits and that they'll listen? I'm more proned to believe that all of Italy has run out of pasta before I believe I won't be touched!" She crossed her arms, as the Captain and mates tried to regain their composure. "Now, am I going to get fed?"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Now?"

"Yes." The two continued to stare until Eliana threw her hands up in the air and groaned.

"_Stupido_! I'll just find the fucking kitchen myself!" Eliana turned around, cursing more in Italian, as she walked down the hall.

Antonio looked up at Gilbert, grinning. "I think she's beginning to like you." Gilbert glared at his friend then followed the Italian down the hall.

"Let's go. I don't trust a hungry Italian in my kitchen."


End file.
